bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vivian Starrkewolfe
Vivian Starkkewolfe (ビビアン・スターキュオルフ, Bibian Sutakyuorufu) is an wandering mercenary. Formerly a member of seated officer in the Gotei 13 in an unknown division, she defected and lost her powers after seeing the corruption within the group. She was also the previous owner of the Infernox Core before Gai Nagareboshi. Appearance Vivian has pinkish white hair that seems to be tied into pigtails in the back layers of her hair which flow down to rest upon her shoulders at the front. Her bangs frame her face; with a few strands in the gap that vary in thickness and length; all while a hairclip of orange colour rests on the left-hand side of her hair, completing a beautiful image that is rather contrasted by her reddish eyes. Unusually, Vivian wears a rather gaudy outfit; a flowery red leotard with red spoilers. Personality and Traits Vivian is a sociable person who is both cheerful and charming. However, she can be quite stubborn and can be prone to jealousy during certain situations. To her friends and loved ones, Vivian is very supportive and kind. She is also especially caring to her little brother, who she visits from time to time. To her superior officers in the Gotei 13, she is respectable and is willing to follow orders, even if she doesn't agree with the orders emotionally. However, she is slowly growing tired of the corruption within the Gotei 13; a fact that causes her to rebel. Vivian is almost always ridiculously paranoid about everything that doesn't concern her friends. However, she is also never wrong since she has more or less psychic-level empathic abilities. Although she is not paranoid around her friends, this means she is more prone to being surprised by their quick-action decisions, and thus, she often gets irritated by this. In fact, one of her often used quotes is "you're only paranoid when you're wrong". She's a brilliant person, both academically and technologically who helps anyone she sees; though she has to put up with the antics of her friends, she still remains loyal and faithful. She can be quite deep and philosophical, as she demonstrates when she delivers speeches towards many people she encounters - mainly about the widening rift between spiritual beings and those without power, the ironies of calling for peace yet doing so with weapons in hand, and the real causes of war as being within the human heart itself. History Quite a bit of Vivian's history is unknown; Vivian herself is also not entirely clear about her origins since she was so young when the events necessitating her identity change occurred. What is known is that was originally a regular soul as she she decided to go to medical school, and soon after discovering her aptitude at harnessing her reiatsu, she applied for a position as a member of the Gotei 13- well, more like she was strong-armed into it. Nevertheless, she obtained this job, passing all her tests with flying colours. Soon after, she discovered the corruption within the Gotei 13, finding out that they often killed the 'dangerous' prisoners and sometimes rigged court meetings in their own favour. Nobody ever knew that a mere seated officer would learn of their foul play, but Vivian made it her life's work to expose the higher-ups for the rats they were. However, along the road, something happened and she was left a regular human. Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: In a blade-fight, Vivian relies on tight bladework and subtle dodges to provide maximum defensive coverage, minimizing exposure to ranged weaponry. She relies on economy of motion and energy efficiency, keeping up constant blade-movement to build up momentum and minimize spiritual energy drainage, and focuses on strong defensive technique to essentially outlast an opponent, waiting until he began making mistakes due to frustration or fatigue, before taking advantage of these lapses and countering. If she does attack, if she counters, she uses quick, heavy strikes, and while attacking normally, she uses swift, scratch blows. Enhanced Strength: Vivian is able to effortlessly throw a large boulder with a single hand, showing that despite her highly feminine frame, she is deceptively strong. It should be taken into consideration that Vivian has been able to overpower grown men in some instances. Incredible Speed: While she possesses no skill with Bringer Lights, Vivian has shown to be immensely fast, befitting her small size and waifish build. Thanks to her tremendous raw power, Vivian's leg strength allows her to more than make up for her lack of Bringer Lights, allowing her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle she is able to punch with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for her opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Enhanced Reflexes: Vivian possesses tremendous reflexes, agility and speed; which, despite her being severely battle worn, usually enables her to dodge many a powerful projectile while balancing herself on one hand. She is also able to skillfully and acrobatically dodge a barrage of blasts; even by performing a side jump, and if the foe knocks her off a building, she is able to launch herself off of a few small falling rocks back towards her foe with ease. Skilled Acrobat: Small and spry, Vivian is known for being highly flexible in battle- able to perform one-handed backflips, somersaults, and mid-air cartwheels with little effort in terms of physical strain. Vivian is also known for rolling around on the ground to evade foes' attacks, as well as being able to perform multiple spins and tricks in mid-air. Great Durability: Vivian has a high amount of durability. She has demonstrated that she can withstand being thrown through a building. A large crate was also knocked over her entire body and she retaliated from the attack in moments. Vivian was also able to withstand several large explosions in her battle with her superior officer at close range, but she was keeping consciousness through sheer willpower alone. High Spiritual Power: Vivian is noted to have a high level of spiritual power; this is because of her heritage; though having an odd device implanted within her heart didn't hurt. Vivian's spiritual aura is pink in coloration and her skill and control at using her spiritual power allows her to perform a variety of abilities aside from the normal abilites. Fullbring Excelion (超越 (エクセリオン), Ekuserion; lit. "Transcendency") is the name of Vivian's Fullbring; it is essentially a large spiked ball attached to a chain. Vivian can either throw or swing Excelion around herself in order to impact and damage her target through the sheer mass of the hammer. In order to enhance its speed, range, and power against enemy targets, Excelion has four miniature thrusters that emit high-powered flames to help the weapon quickly launch and smash its target with great destructive force. Excelion Special Abilities: As long as Vivian is holding onto Excelion, it sends spiritual energy down the head of the hammer and into her bloodstream before reaching her brain, resonating with adrenaline she is experiencing during combat. This in turn reacts with her own body and spiritual energy, increasing the strength, speed, and potential she possesses tenfold, allowing her to take on even foes much more powerful than herself; entering a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability. While in this state, Vivian demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing. However, this ability is a double-edged sword; it has a ten minute time limit, which, if passed, has serious consequences for both Vivian and her spiritual energy. Former Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Jiyū (自由, "Freedom") is the name of Kagari's Zanpakutō. Shikai: In Shikai, the weapon takes the form of twin spiritual sabers, which are usually attached to her hips. Vivian has combined both spiritual sabers into a double-bladed beam saber twice. This unique style of wielding the spiritual sabers allows her to engage multiple enemies in melee combat with ease. Shikai Special Abilities: *'Plasma beam cannons': Another weapon specifically designed for use in Full Burst mode for destroying enemies, are the two plasma beam cannons. These cannons are the most powerful weapons of Vivian has and mounted over the shoulders when in use. *'Rail Cannons': Specifically for use in Full Burst mode, or going through anti-spiritual defenses, Vivian's Shikai grants her two hip-mounted rail cannons. *'Full Burst Mode': The most powerful attack of Jiyū, Full Burst Mode completely resonates with Vivian's soul, causing plasma beam cannons to mount over her shoulders, and railguns to mount upon her hips. This also causes her spiritual power to flare up, augmenting the power of the next several blasts sevenfold. In an instant, Vivian unleashes a beautiful geometric curtain of death; an en masse firing solution. However despite its power, Full Burst Mode can only fire in a forward direction. Bankai: Kōgeki Jiyū (攻撃自由, "Strike Freedom"): Bankai Special Abilities: Anteishi Setsura: Kōkina Jiyū (高貴な自由, "Exalted Freedom"): Anteishi Setsura Special Abilities: Relationships Trivia Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Female